History of Past
by eFujisaka
Summary: [Ryoma x Sakuno] Taking care of a child that isn't yours is difficult. Dealing with a boyfriend that sucks at comforting you is a challenge. Having your father come back after eleven years of abandonment seeking forgiveness... Well, that's an absolute nightmare.
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

**I haven't posted in such a long time. And then boom! I had an idea.**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **[Ryoma x Sakuno]  
_**

"Sa-ku-no!"

At the sound of her name, she turned. There was no time to see who called her, but there was plenty idea on who it was. Tomoka Osakada ran past in a flash, grabbing her quieter friend's wrist before her mouth could open. Sakuno Ryuzaki stumbled over her foot every time they turned a corner, ran past an absent-minded teacher and when bright sunlight entered her eyes. She tried her best to understand what was going on, she tried to tell her to stop.

But it was too late.

Sakuno stumbled and tripped into the tennis courts, blowing the strands of hair out of her face before anything else unlucky befell on her. That was uncalled for. Even for Tomoka. Not even a greeting or an explanation? She looked up, prepared to give her best friend a good talking to when she realized. Was this why Tomoka had dragged her all the way from class? To see Ryoma's match? All her anger dissipated like salt in water. She smiled to herself then shuffled to where the trio stood.

They looked at Ryoma with the same bewildered expression.

" _Ano_ ," Sakuno said, tapping Katsuo's shoulder, "Did I miss anything?"

"Ah, Sakuno...chan." Katsuo's face turned red. Not because he was embarrassed but because he was afraid. The day they started dating, Ryoma had made it clear that only he could call Sakuno without the honorific. Anyone else - anyone male - who did were later admitted to the infirmary with a bruised bone and traumatized mind. "They've just started. You haven't missed a thing."

She smiled at him sympathetically. Ryoma Echizen stood at the end of the court, keeping a cool eye on his opponent. Momoshiro Takeshi. Ryoma threw the ball high and met it halfway in the air. Everyone expected it. They leaned forward waiting for it. But when it happened, it was like seeing it for the first time. His twist serve. Something Momoshiro hadn't learned to seal quite yet. Caught by surprise, he ducked ungracefully.

"Oi! Echizen! That's not fair!" He yelled, waving the tennis racket back and forth frantically, "I wasn't ready!"

Ryoma adjusted the cap which blocked his eyes, "You're never ready." He answered then served once more.

The match went by quicker than expected. 4-6.

Game and match to Ryoma Echizen.

The trio and Tomoka clapped and cheered like always.

Momoshiro proclaimed that he cheated and demanded a rematch like always.

And Ryoma ignored him as he replenished like always.

"Oh, Sakuno, you're so lucky." Tomoka sighed dreamily.

Like she hadn't heard it plenty times before. _Sakuno, I'm so jealous of you. Sakuno, I wish I was you. Why aren't you with him all the time, Sakuno? I would be._ If she wasn't so nice, she would've...actually, she was unsure of what she would do. But it wouldn't be pretty. Ryoma Echizen was indeed one of a kind but he wasn't a God. Other girls looked at him with such love it was like if they touched they would melt in a puddle. Tomoka did that too, from time to time. She probably did that as well when they first met.

But now they were sixteen. They were supposed to be...mature. Well, mature- _er._

"Saku-chan?"

She jumped at the sound of her name. Returning to reality, Sakuno noticed that most spectators left. Including Tomo-chan. The only people left in the courts were the tennis team and herself. Eiji stood beside her, waiting with concerned raised brow at her blank expression. Touched by his unease, she smiled.

" _Gomen,_ Eiji-senpai." She said, "I was just -"

"Daydreaming, as usual."

They both turned at the familiar voice. Dark green hair. Golden feline eyes. Ryoma stood with his cap under his arm, a terrifyingly deep frown aimed at his senpai. Eiji draped an arm over her shoulder. Ryoma's eyes narrowed. It was seven minutes later, when Ryoma was on the verge of pouncing, when Eiji grinned and leapt away.

His senpai's really liked messing with him, didn't they?

It was their hobby, wasn't it?

She swallowed down a giggle and waited for Ryoma's jealousy level to simmer to zero. It took two minutes.

Two long, awkward, daydreaming minutes.

"Ryoma-kun." She called, tapping his shoulder warily, _"Daijobu?"_

 _"Hai."_ He mumbled, placing the cap back onto his head and taking a big step forward.

They were close now. So close she felt his hot breaths pressed against her skin. If it'd been two months ago, Sakuno would've blushed a deep red and stuttered uncontrollably to continue the conversation. Not any more. Now that she was accustomed to his body heat and seductive manners, the blush never faded - it never would - but it was something she learned to go along with. There were steps:

1\. Look into his eyes as deeply as he does with you.

2\. Press yourself firmly against him so he understands you're comfortable.

3\. Grab his forearms and smile to yourself when he tenses slightly.

4\. And glance at his lips quickly yet long enough for him to notice.

If she simply followed those steps, his lips would be against hers in an instant. And it was. In an instant. His arms wrapped around her waist. Her feet tip-toed to reach his height. It wouldn't be for good long while until they separated. And until then, she enjoyed his warm embrace.

Even if they were meant to be in class right now.  
_

The bell signalising the end of class and school vibrated through the class. The sound busted the bubble Sakuno had placed herself in, frightened the skin of Horio, urged a cheer out of Tomoka and woke Ryoma from his beautiful nap.

Before she moved, her teacher tapped against her desk.

"Don't forget to bring your family pictures in tomorrow. We're planning on making a collage for the parents day next week."

Family pictures? Sakuno frowned. Were family pictures considered a grandchild and a grandparent? Because that was all she had.

No.

That was a lie.

That was all she was willing to let the school see.

Because she always felt sad when looking at her mother.

And because she couldn't bear to look at her father.


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Cry

**I know the last chapter was boring. I just needed you to understand where Ryoma and Sakuno were at. But I promise that it'll get interesting from here on.**

 **Promise.**

 **Betsu ni: Nothing/Nothing much.  
_**

Ryoma couldn't help but notice Sakuno's looming expression. She was sad. No, more than that.

She was depressed.

Solemn.

Forlorn.

Actually, looking at the way she stared at her bento, there were no words to describe her expression. All Ryoma knew was that he didn't like it. She was always smiling, and even when she wasn't she tried her best anyway. It was one of the things Ryoma couldn't understand. Why pretend to be happy when you weren't? Why act? Just pretending that everything's alright was surely worse than not.  
Besides, it was evident on her face: she wanted to vent. She wanted to shout. But it would cause too much trouble for the others. So she wasn't going to.

Her sadness was starting to irritate him.

Over the years, Sakuno's phase of twin braids died down. She would never have it down in public - that one he knew - but he could remember the shock of witnessing her waddle in with one single, long braid. Not quite the ponytail he was hoping for, but close enough. Sighing, Ryoma tugged her braid with a single yank. First she gasped. Then she winced. And then she glared at her boyfriend with as much strength as a sleepy turtle.

He swallowed down a chuckle.

"Ryoma-kun." She replied irritatingly.

He didn't say anything. Instead, he stared. And stared. And stared until she got the meaning on why he'd hurt her. One thing Ryoma disliked about her was her inability to process information quickly. She was slow. Slow in sports, slow with words and slow in English. Someone else would've been able to get it instantly. His question: _Are you okay?_ would've been answered almost immediately. But the question floated between the two, waiting silently. He begun counting.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four -

"Oh." She said, finally understanding, "I'm fine."

His eyes narrowed.

"You're lying."

He couldn't really tell whether she was lying or not, but Sakuno always fell for bluffs. Even if they did sound out of the ordinary.

"I-I'm not." _Stutter. She stutters when she's nervous_ , "I-I'm truly fine."

He didn't have to do anything this time. She cracked so easily. Like a vase that hadn't even been touched.

"My family pictures." She whispered.

"What about it?"

"I – I." Tears began to enter her eyes. No. No, no. Don't cry. Do not cry. He hated it when she cried. It was the worst when she cried, "Have I ever told you about my mother?"

He shook his head. In fact, she never talked about her family other than her grandmother. No parents. No siblings. No distant or close cousins. Not even a pet. He wondered how she dealt with boredom, how she came home every evening and not wanted to smash her head against her wall. But then again, having an annoying, perverted father was worse.

"She was wonderful, Ryoma. I don't remember much of her but there are a lot of photos. Photos I'm scared of bringing into school."

He stared at her. _Was,_ "She died."

She flinched. Maybe he shouldn't have been so blunt.

"Yes. In a car crash." Her fingers trembled awkwardly, resulting in Ryoma to stare at them confusedly.

He felt as if it was his obligation since they were a couple now to calm her down. So with a sigh, he covered her hands with his. Even so, he couldn't stand to see her cry any longer. No more.

"Don't talk about it any more." He said.

She refused to listen, her mind too caught up in the past.

"There's a video of it, Ryoma-kun. Of the crash. I can't help myself but watch it. I-I-I-"

He squeezed her hand tighter. Not enough to stop the blood flow, but enough to catch her attention. She understood the words in his eyes quickly: _Please. Please, don't cry. Please._ Tears steamed down her flushed cheeks like a waterfall, not stopping even if she wanted them to.

"I watch her die, Ryoma."

"Enough." He ordered.

"I'm a horrible person."

"You're not horrible."

"Why -" She hiccuped,"Why are you with me?"

 _Because I love you._ But he couldn't say it to her face. Not like this. Not when she cried. This was one thing he had to plan. Everything else they did together was on a whim. He never asked her out - because that would be too formal - instead announced to the public without actually telling her. Her expression was priceless. He didn't plan their first date. In fact, it ended up with all the Regulars and tennis team from other schools tagging along behind. He didn't plan their first kiss. Actually, he was driven by hormones to really know what he was doing. But she answered back with as much force. Possibly even more. So, he guessed that went well. Ryoma had never planned anything romantic for them in the past year-and-a-half they'd been together, but when it came to 'I love you's?

He took it seriously.

"What about your father?" He asked.

Her tears stopped. Sadness replaced by bitter anger. Something he only ever saw in her once.

"He ran away when my mother died, leaving me in Obaa-chan's care."

He didn't expect that. And he knew she didn't want to talk about it any more. He wiped her tears slowly, urging Sakuno to look in his eyes. Her large, brown, innocent eyes.

"Don't cry."

She laughed against his fingers, "I won't."

Thank _Kami-sama.  
__

Ryoma pressed his face firmly against the towel. Practising helped. Helped stopped his mind from worrying. Worrying about Momo-senpai's decreasing skill in tennis. His father going into his bedroom while he was here. Sakuno. Mostly, Sakuno. Because it'd been the first time she'd spoken about her parents. And the first time she spoke about them, she'd cried. Her mother died. Her father abandoned her. And now she was living with her grand-mother. Her grand-mother on her mother's side. Probably.

What could he say to something like that. He couldn't say he knew how she felt. He had a mother, a father, a cousin, even a Himalayan cat. None of his relatives had died recently. Well, none tragically. So what could he say to that? What could he do to make her feel better? How could he -?

"Oi. Echizen."

Ryoma turned to the annoying voice with a grunt. Oh boy. Out of all the people in the school to talk to him, it had to be this mess. This pineapple head. Especially since he wasn't in the mood.

"What, Momo-senpai?"

Momo whistled, "Whoa. Calm down." His grin met irritated, narrowed feline eyes, "What's wrong with you?"

Ryoma continued packing his tennis bag, " _Betsu ni."_ He didn't have time to humour him today. He had to make sure that Sakuno was okay. That she wasn't crying in her spot. That she wasn't blaming her mother's death on herself. But Momo wouldn't take the hint.

"Has it got something to do with Ryuzaki?"

He hated how transparent he was being this past week. Even Tomoka was able to see through his worries. It annoyed him. No. What annoyed him was how oddly Momo smiled.

"Don't worry about it." He said, slapping a tough hand onto his kouhai's back. Ryoma coughed. "You'll be fine."

Huh. He only hoped.  
_

Maybe telling Ryoma was the wrong thing to do. He would worry. Because that's what Ryoma did. Worry. He looked at you with a bored expression. Said the words _Mada Mada Dane._ But was inwardly caring for your well-being, even if you didn't want him to. Sakuno kicked a rock from her path. Yeah. Telling Ryoma was the wrong thing to do. She turned a corner and stopped. A noise. Someone was crying. Instinctively, her hands went to her cheeks. No. It wasn't her. Someone else was crying. She looked straight ahead, squinting when a figure came into view. A child. It was a child.

Making sure her steps were quiet, Sakuno moved closer. A little girl, with short brown hair in pigtails and torn pyjamas sat a foot in front of her, tightly curled into a ball. She was shivering. She was crying. Sakuno could't just walk past her. Was she waiting for someone? Had she been left behind?

"Hello?"

The little girl looked up. Eyes puffy and red. Sakuno stepped closer and whispered again.

"Hello?"

The little girl hiccuped, "Hello."

"Are you waiting for someone?"

The girl shook her head. Panic blossomed.

"Why are you out here?" She said.

"I'm scared."

That was a good enough answer for her. Sakuno's arm wrapped around the girl. She was cold. Too cold. Sakuno didn't like it, "What's your name, little one?"

She shrugged. Sakuno pulled back a strand in her eyes.

"How about I give you a name?"

She nodded.

Sakuno paused. "Haruka. How does that sound?"

"Ha-ru-ka." The girl smiled at the name then gleamed.

"Sounds nice?"

Haruka giggled. "Yep.  
_

Ryoma was both confused and alarmed when a little girl walked into Seigaku grounds in the arms of his girlfriend the next morning.

But what made it worse?

"Haruka. This is your daddy. Ryoma."  
_

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Daddy?

**Hey. Yeah, sorry that was a weird ending, wasn't it? But you know...**

 **Sakuno.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Ryoma hadn't considered the prospect of having a family. At the age of sixteen, even less so. He didn't want to be thinking about the terrible twos, the crying, the shouting, the lack of sleep, the lack of tennis practice he'd get to do. What happened if the child became a delinquent? What happened if the child got hurt? Even worse, what happened if his child became a miniature version of his father? See, these were questions he didn't need to be thinking about right now. So he was shocked, almost lost for words, at the mention of being a father. To a girl, he might add, that he knew nothing about. **  
**

His girlfriend's apologetic expression probably made it worse. He raised a brow.

"Daddy?" He asked, in a more scolding tone than a perplexed one.

She placed the girl - Haruka, was it? - on the bench in the tennis courts. Haruka didn't notice, for she was too hypnotised by the regulars playing tennis to even notice that she was now left alone. He would've found it cute, maybe even adorable, if she wasn't his potential daughter. Sakuno walked over to him, keeping a close eye on the odd, glowing five-year-old like a mother would. Shivers ran down his spine at the thought of it. Sakuno, being a mother. She certainly had the characteristics for it, the appearance of a mature mother but...to have a child in the first place, two people must...

They must...they needed to do...you know... _stuff._

No. No. No. This wasn't the time to be thinking about _that._ Certainly, not the time. By himself? Sure. But now? He shook his head quickly, ready to hear what his girl had to say.

"I'm sorry, Ryoma-kun. It's just that...I-I found her yesterday and she was alone, and cold, with no one. I couldn't leave her behind." Seemed like such a Sakuno thing to do. Ryoma sighed. "Before I could tell her my name, she was calling me mummy."

"Tell her otherwise." He answered.

Because it was obvious. There was no point pretending you were something with someone when you weren't. It was basically lying.

Ryoma disliked liars.

"I couldn't." She whined. "I told her to call me by my name and she started crying." Of course she did. "When I told her I wasn't her mummy, she started running away. She almost got hit by a -"

"Why did you bring me into this?" He asked. It was too much responsibility to place on a tennis player. "I'm not her father."

Sakuno's face turned an irritated shade of red. He was confused. Why was she getting mad? Why was she getting ready to scold him? She was the one who told the girl he was her father. He should be the angry person in this conversation, he should be scolding _her._ Somehow, things seemed to turn around whenever they got into a fight. He always came out as the bad guy. It wasn't fair.

"And I'm not her mother!" Sakuno snapped. "But she seems to believe otherwise. Go on then! You tell her. You make her cry!"

Ryoma glanced over Sakuno's shoulder to see the child's glowing face. Her eyes were light shade of brown and her hair was plaited into twin braids. Sakuno's doing. He huffed. She said she wasn't her mother and yet she acted like it. And besides, he didn't want to see the girl cry. Yes, Ryoma knew he was a little on the blunt side and he liked to make people feel worthless now and again, but he wasn't a monster. Even he didn't like making little girl's cry.

"Haruka." He called, brushing past Sakuno, ignoring her tomato coloured face.

"Daddy?" She asked, tilting her head.

Ryoma tried his best not to walk away then. He really didn't want to make this little girl cry. Too - too cute.

"I'm not your daddy." He said, as softly as he could. "I'm sorry." And he truly meant it.

But Haruka merely shook her head. "You're my daddy."

Maybe she didn't hear him right. Should he say it again louder? "No, Haruka. I'm not."

Haruka assumed he was joking until she noticed the seriousness in his eyes. She shook her head again, eye still in contact with his. Then the tears began to form, glistening her eyes like the stars at night. Oh, boy. Her cheeks puffed out like she'd swallowed a pumpkin. Oh boy, oh boy. Her lips wobbled. Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy.

"Yes, you are!" She wailed. "My daddy! My daddy!"

The Regulars stopped their daily training and turned. He couldn't make the girl cry more, not with all these eyes staring and judging. He could handle being called _Ochibi_ or _Chibisuke_ \- hell, he could even handle being called brat.But _boy who makes children cry?_ That was something he couldn't live with. So he sighed, gave the girl a large pat on the head and said with a forced smile, "Yep. I'm your dad." It didn't sound believable but Haruka was too depressed to hear it.

Yep. Ryoma had decided. Things couldn't get much worse.

"Ochibi?" Eiji called, glancing at the girl, who had now begun hiccuping, then at him, who tried to calm her down. "Ochibi? Father. You're a -"

Never mind. Things could get so much worse from now on. Much, much worse. Ryoma gave Eiji a careful look but it seemed the redhead didn't take the hint. Glancing between the two for a minute, everything seemed to click. And he did something Ryoma certainly wasn't expecting. Eiji let out a mighty yet girl-like scream.

"O-Ochibi's a parent!" He yelled. "A dad. That means - that means -" He stopped, noticing Sakuno's face flee of colour. This is what happened when you brought a child to school. "Eeek!"

"Eiji, what's the matter?" Oishi came running now. Ryoma tried his best to hide behind the cap.

"RYOMA AND SAKUNO DID IT!"

"It?" Momoshiro asked, appearing behind Oishi.

Eiji stared at them. "It!"

And he did the worst possible thing Eiji could possibly do. He made horrible - explicit - signs with his fingers. Something that a child shouldn't be able to see, shouldn't want to see. Ryoma, feeling obligated now that he was a parent, covered her eyes before she witnessed any more. If they managed to find Haruka's parent, he didn't want them thinking that they'd corrupted her mind. The mere thought of it sent shivers up his spine. Ryoma looked up at the Regulars then, praying this moment would be over soon. Momo howled, congratulating him for finally becoming a man. Whatever that meant. Kaido had taken the moment of insanity to flee. Inui scribbled in his notebook. Oishi pestered him and Sakuno on the concepts of safe sex. Takeshi swung his racket back and forth, repeating the words "BURNING LOVE!" And Haruka stared at all of them with an O shaped mouth, and wide brown eyes.

Fuji leaned forward, inspecting the girl for a long, uncomfortable moment of time. His eyes sharply opened. Good grief.

"It doesn't add up." He concluded. "This girl looks about five. Ryoma couldn't have done... _it..._ five years ago."

Ryoma scowled. What did that mean? He wasn't able to get a girl at that age. He had his own fan club, so many girls -

Not the point.

The point was that Fuji was the only regular to actually see sense in this situation. "Unless you and Sakuno were in a secret relationship?" Huh. Maybe not.

"That would make so much sense." Momo chuckled.

No. No, it wouldn't. It really, really wouldn't.

* * *

After seven minutes of freak out, two minutes of embarrassment and four minutes of explaining, Sakuno now stared at a group of Regulars who stared at them both with understanding and still an ounce of confusion. Kaido had returned from wherever he flew off too. Inui ripped out a very full page of notes - something Sakuno didn't want to know or read about. Fuji and Oishi were still trying to calm down Eiji who, Sakuno could say with certainty, had completely lost his mind. And Momo...Momo took the time to play with Haruka, telling her jokes and making her laugh. Something which made her extremely, unbelievably happy.

"So..." Eiji whispered after a moment of silence. "You two didn't..."

Sakuno shook her head, slightly flushed at the mere thought of it. Did Ryoma ever think about - well, _it?_ Did he imagine it with her? Her cheeks now turned a fully dark shade of red. What was she thinking, asking herself a question like that? Maybe she'd spent too much time with Ryoma's father, things were starting to float into her conscious. Yeah. That was a good excuse as any.

"Have you taken her to the police?" Fuji asked.

Sakuno nodded. "Obaa-chan called them when we got home. They said they'll look into it." Haruka had lost interest with Momo and began snuggling up to Sakuno under her arm. She felt inclined to cuddle her. "They tried to take her away but she started to cry. So they left her in our charge."

"Mama." Haruka called. It took a moment to figure out it was her. Being called Mama would take some getting used to.

" _Hai."_ She smiled.

Haruka pointed to something far in front of her. All eyes followed her finger where an empty basket and tennis racket lay abandoned. Sakuno knew the question before she even had to ask it.

"Go. Play." Sakuno propped her to her feet, and watched with curiosity as Momo began throwing light tennis balls her way.

Her hands gripped the racket tightly, flailing all over the place when the ball came close to her face. The one time she hit the ball, it'd almost hit Momo in the nose. Sakuno glanced over at Ryoma and small, but evidently there, lay a smile as Haruka giggled with delight. The girl was easy to warm up to. It was hard to say no to a face like that. It was hard to tell her that her parents were missing and that the two she called Mama and Papa were just strangers. Tears covered her sight as she realized what she'd brought themselves into. What had she done? What had she _done?_

Ryoma's hand pressed against her hair, pulling her close so her face couldn't be seen by the others.

"Don't cry." He whispered into her hair.

"I won't." She mumbled into his shirt.

No. She wouldn't cry. Not with all this responsibility now.


	4. Chapter 4: Responsibility

**Thanks for support, guys. It really pushes me to keep going. Really.**

 **Thank You.**

* * *

Responsibility sucked. Since they couldn't leave a child all alone in a house full of dangerous objects and stairs, and Ryoma didn't want his father caring for her - showing her his old, dirty magazines - Haruka had to be taken to school. Thankfully, the situation had been explained to the other students yesterday but that still didn't make it feel less weird. Holding a five-year old girl's hand as he walked through the corridors. It was anything but normal. He felt like a under age parent - which, in a way, he was.

They even had a rota.

Sakuno tackled her in the mornings, when her hyper meter was still high. When she did stupid things like swing from the ceiling light, hide in the staff cupboards, press her face against the class window. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle her in that period of time, so he took care of her in the afternoons, when her excitement literally dropped to zero. It was amusing seeing a child drag her feet across the floor, lay motionless, face planted as he slept through class or nap under his desk. Yes, it wasn't normal, but he would be lying if he didn't enjoy it from time to time.

Especially during the lunch breaks.

"Ryoma! Haruka!"

Ryoma turned, recognizing Sakuno's voice as easy as hitting a tennis ball. Haruka's skin went from drowsy pale to aglow in a matter of seconds, matching the frantic waving Sakuno did to them, "Mama!"

They used to eat lunch on the rooftops. Just him and Sakuno. But because the Regulars couldn't get enough of the little girl with a contagious smile and Haruka liked playing tennis, lunch took place on the tennis courts. Not an ideal hanging spot, but a place he felt comfortable around nonetheless. He leaned against his arms, admiring the determination written in Haruka's eyes as Momo threw another ball. She looked like Sakuno, hit like Sakuno, even fell on the floor ungracefully like Sakuno. Strange.

"Your shoulders are too wide." Ryoma pointed out. "Make them closer. Don't bend your knees too much either." Similar instructions to what he'd give Sakuno.

Haruka stared at him, momentarily confused at the instruction. Then, with a giggle, she hunched her shoulders, straightened her knees and swung. The pleasure on her face when the ball went an extra step was...satisfactory. And he didn't have to talk to her like a child either. Ryoma wasn't good at the baby noises...or babies in general, really. He preferred blunt and simple instructions. Something Haruka understood perfectly.

Maybe he could get used to this girl.

"Papa! Did you see that? I hit it!" She ran over squealing, grabbing his arm like it was a lifeline on a boat. Err.

Then again, maybe not.

She had a wondrous smile on her face but she didn't understand the amount of discomfort Ryoma was feeling. What was he supposed to do? Smile? Hug her back? He saw dad's with their children in the park most of the time. They'd swing them up in the air, or tickle their stomachs...with their mouths. Ryoma shook his head. He wasn't going to do any of that with her. No carrying. Or throwing. Or...tickling. Ryoma shivered. He was only a temporary father, after all.

Only temporary.

Ryoma glanced over at Sakuno then, who smiled at Haruka like she was a lucky star in her night sky. That's the trouble. Have something in your life long enough, you eventually grow to love it. They didn't know how long Haruka was going to stay. Whether she left in a week from now, a month or a year. She would eventually go. And he didn't know how Sakuno would take it. Ryoma understood how soft she was. He both admired and disliked it. She'd let almost anyone into her heart if it had big, droopy puppy-dog eyes. But once you were in her heart, it was hard to leave.

That was the problem.

When lunch ended, Ryoma dragged Haruka away from the courts and into class. Not even three minutes into class and Ryoma was sighing. For the third time as the snores sounded across the classroom. He glanced again, noticing she'd changed sleeping positions underneath his desk. Where before, she was on her back - arms folded over like a mummy - she was now on her front, drooling a small puddle on her cheek. More gross than cute, he thought, but he wouldn't wake her up.

Not when she looked so peaceful.

"Echizen!" He snapped his head up. "If the child is distracting you, I can gladly take her to the staff room for you."

No. Ryoma wouldn't like that. His teacher didn't seem like a person who played well with children.

Plus...she'd start crying.

"No." He answered, almost instantly. "She's the only thing keeping me through this class."

And at that, the teacher carried on the lesson, more infuriated than he already was. Ryoma didn't mind though. He was too amused, for Haruka now had a her backside high up in the air.

* * *

"You're well aware." Obaa-chan said with a grin. "That the child will have to go to school."

Sakuno stared dead straight into her grandmother's eyes, determined not to lose this match again. Her fingers were trembling. Her heart was stuck in her throat. But that didn't matter. She needed to win the upper hand. Sumire's eyes drilled through like a shovel. Well, _try_ and win.

"Yes, Obaa-chan. Well aware."

She smiled, "How are you going to care for a girl whose school ends at the same time as you but is miles away."

Sakuno froze, startled, "Miles? Where is her school?"

Sumire waved the question off like it meant nothing, "That doesn't matter now. What matters is -"

To Sakuno, however, it meant everything. She stomped on the floor like a spoilt child and stared at her grandmother with the most angered, disapproved expression.

"It does matter!" She snapped. "There's no point in having her enrol in a school so far away when there's a perfectly good school here."

Sumire shook her head, slightly confused, "And what school is this, Sakuno?"

"Seigaku Primary, of course." She answered. "Yes, it's fairly new but it's in school grounds."

Sumire had no reply. Luckily, Sakuno wasn't finished.

"Don't worry about money. I've saved enough to pay for her uniform. Ryoma has offered for the books and - although I protested - Echizen-San says she'll pay for the whole fee. Breakfast and dinner is covered since I cook for her anyway. Oh, and early this morning, I went to buy some pyjamas and essentials for her. The doctor says she's not allergic to anything so it's fine. We can still buy the same groceries. I've also booked her an appointment with the dentist this weekend. She's being registered on the healthcare soon after that. Ryoma may come over more often, but don't worry, it's just for Haruka...I think."

The fact that Sakuno spoke with such confidence was the reason why Sumire looked at her with a small smile. She folded her hands under her chin and stared at the girl that'd grown so much in the span of a day.

"You're taking this very seriously, aren't you?" She asked.

Sakuno looked at her with confusion, "How else would I take it?"

 _Like your father._ Sumire bit her tongue. She couldn't say that, couldn't even think of it. The day Sakuno discovered that her father had abandoned her to his late wife's mother was full of tears and bitter anger. It was the first time Sumire had heard her curse, and considering the circumstances, she'd let it slide. Besides, Sakuno was all her mother: loving, shy, good cook and unbelievably naive. She couldn't see a thing that even came from her father.

"So can she attend Seigaku Primary?" Sakuno asked, forgetting about the question earlier.

Sumire sighed. She was getting soft in her old age, being swayed so easily by the determination of a girl. My, my.

"Yes. I'll allow it."

But then again, how could she say no to that glowing, radiant face?

* * *

Kirai Sasamaki glanced at the map one last time. He was at the right place. Wasn't he? To be fair, he did ask for directions more than twice. If this wasn't the place then he was sure that it was near. At least, he hoped.

He needed to see her. Whether she knew him or not, he needed to see her. She would be happy to finally meet her father. Right? Kirai shook his head and contemplated for a moment. What would she think? Moreover, what would her grandmother think? He'd left her on the doorstep without warning or word. Of course _she'd_ be mad. There was perfect reason to.

After all, her daughter would still be here if it wasn't for him.


	5. Chapter 5: Knowing

**There's nothing much to say other than it's been a long time. Sorry for the wait.**

* * *

Being a parent wasn't as bad as Obaa-Chan had said it was. No. It was a lot worse. Haruka disliked any food that wasn't her favourite colour. And that was most things except blue, grey and purple. There were no blue foods (none that Sakuno could find anyway), no grey foods and she certainly wasn't going to feed her eggplant, blueberries, plums and purple cabbage for the rest of her life. What kind of healthy diet was that? The only time she did eat anything was when Obaa-Chan or Ryoma was around.

Because they were scarier than Sakuno, and they knew how to handle childishness.

Haruka also liked to do things for herself. No complaints, Sakuno loved it when Haruka washed her plate, made her bed, tried to take out the garbage. But there were just some things five-year-olds were not meant to do: fixing the hole in the roof, for example, or trying to grab a massive box of china plates from the attic upstairs. Sakuno found herself catching Haruka before she fell, or stopping any objects from crushing her than doing anything else.

Yet, by the end of the day, when everything was calm, Sakuno stared at the bundle of chaos sleeping soundly on her bed and was happy that that little girl was here to spice up her home life.

She brought the covers to the tip of Haruka's chin, mindful not to move or disturb her. The girl was absolutely terrifying when awakened, like a thick zombie aroma surrounded her...kind of like Ryoma actually. Sakuno smiled at the thought, unaware that Haruka's eyes were wide open until she looked up herself. The half-opened mouth and glimmer of chocolate brown was what made her squeal.

"Haruka." She caught her breath. "Why are you still up? Go to sleep."

The expression on her face didn't change. That, for some reason, worried Sakuno.

"Mummy." She brought the sheets over her face. Even so, Sakuno knew that was trying not to cry, trying not to show any fear. She would be lying if she said she'd hadn't done it couple of times before. "I don't wanna go to school."

Huh? School?

"You're not going to school till next month, Haruka."

She wasn't listening.

"I don't wanna go to school. I don't wanna!"

"Why?"

"Because they'll hate me. They'll think I'm weird."

"Why would they think such a thing?"

"I heard another mummy and daddy talk about me. They said I had no parents." Sakuno tugged the covers, smiling softly at the sight of eyes rimmed with tears and splotchy red cheeks. Ah, they were too alike. "And – and when I said I had you and papa, they said it was weird." Sakuno tried not to freeze, but her hands went still and her eyes went wide. Luckily, Haruka was too upset to notice. "Am I weird, mama?"

"No, of course not!" Tugging a loose strand of hair back into her pigtails, Sakuno hushed her back to sleep, whispering the words. "You're a beautiful, wonderful, _amazing_ girl. It doesn't matter about where you came from. The other children won't care - they'll love you for you, Haruka."

And as the small girl drifted into dreams, Sakuno tip-toed out of her room, shut the door so as not to wake her again, went to the bathroom and cried.

* * *

Ryoma knew many things.

"Papa!"

For instance, he knew that Haruka had called him. He knew that she would grab onto his leg. He knew that the girls who walked past thought this situation to be adorable. He knew that once they were gone she would stare at him with large, expectant eyes. He knew full well what she wanted. She knew full well that he found it embarrassing. And yet both of them seemed to do it everyday. Lifting her high above his head and twisting so she sat on his shoulders, Ryoma walked through the school gates with an annoyed yet content look on his face. Sakuno wasn't far behind, dragging her feet along and gazing at the trees. She was in deep thought, anyone could tell that.

But only Ryoma knew that she walked like that when she was sad. And from the small redness in her eyes, the slightly rough way she did her braid, he knew that she'd cried herself to sleep last night too.

He wasn't going to ask. Not this time. When she was ready, she would talk.

"Oi! Echizen!" Ryoma stopped at the sight of Momoshiro waving frantically, as if the world relied on that gesture. He found himself unable to look away. Then Momoshiro gestured to the tennis courts and Ryoma knew exactly what he wanted.

A match. Again. So early in the morning.

Knowing full well this would be a plead for a rematch, Ryoma walked over to where Momo stood with a tired expression, "I can't today. Too -"

"No, this is about something else." Momoshiro leaned forward. The way his eyes roamed around the court as if someone would be bothered to eavesdrop made Ryoma slightly worried. Momoshiro rarely appeared this serious, "Do you know a Kirai Sasamaki?"

The name didn't ring any bells.

"Never heard of it."

Momoshiro glanced over Ryoma's shoulder. He knew who he was looking at. And he didn't like it.

"He's been going around asking for a Ryuzaki Sakuno."

"That's the mean man."

Ryoma tilted his head slightly, surprised by the warm and pitched voice. Damn. He had forgot Haruka was here, despite the fact that she playing drums with his head and swinging her legs against his chest.

"What mean man?"

"The man in her photo album." Haruka whispered. "He knew mama when she was very young. But his face is scribbled out with pen. And mama doesn't like to talk about him."

Her father. Ryoma turned quickly, desperate to see if Sakuno was still daydreaming behind them. She was still there but she wasn't daydreaming. Instead, her eyes were fixated on a man with a map, walking around the grounds if this was a tourist attraction. Ryoma placed Haruka firmly on the floor - telling Momoshiro to watch over her - before running over to where she stood. It was like time had stopped for her. Like all her surroundings were crumbling to ash.

"Sakuno -"

Before he could say anything, Sakuno grabbed his racket, dragged a basket full of tennis balls and served. The way she moved, the way her eyes glared at the ball, the way she lifted off her feet to make the serve...it was the best form Ryoma had seen from her. The ball made a smooth path to the ground then changed course entirely to meet the man's face.

His twist serve.

She was using his twist serve.

Each time she hit, a new layer of tears formed within her eyes. Each time she hit, another round would follow straight after. Each time she hit, the serve got stronger and stronger. Until Ryoma knew that anymore and the man would find his nose completely broken. He grabbed Sakuno's wrist, snatched the racket from out her hands and, knowing full well she was on the verge of tears, brought her body close to his. He blocked her from view, and placed soft kisses on her neck as her sobs grew louder and louder.

Ryoma knew many things, but what he didn't know was what would happen next.


	6. Chapter 6: Before you could do anything

**[Ry** **oma x Sakuno]**

 **Enjoy! Please review!**

 **Warning: This chapter has swearing in it...oops.**

* * *

The office was silent. And when Ryoma meant silent, he meant _silent._ As in, the only noise was Kirai Sasamaki occasionally wincing as he got his nose attended to. Sumire, who had her intertwined fingers close to her lips, eyes horrifyingly focused on the mystery man. Sakuno sat on the chair in front of her, glaring at her feet as if they would grow wings and fly away. Ryoma was here for moral support. Haruka was with Momoshiro. And the silence was getting too thick that he was starting to hear his own heartbeat.

"So?" Sumire's eyes didn't flinch. Not even when more unexpected blood came dripping down his nose.

Ryoma was in more shock that Sakuno's father was here - in her grandmother's office - than seeing the actual injury itself. It was probably the first time in years Sakuno had met her father and she'd responded with a twist serve to the face. Not that he was expecting sunshine and rainbows considering how bitter she went when the subject of her father had been brought up - Ryoma had never seen his girlfriend so angry - but he wasn't expecting anything like this.

"So...I'm here." Kirai rubbed the back of his head. He had the same bangs as Sakuno, though they weren't identical copies. In a normal situation, Ryoma would never have guessed they were even related, "I figured you would be..." He paused for the right word.

"Happy? Overjoyed? Relieved?" Sumire raised an eyebrow. The kind which let you know you were walking into dangerous territories. "Is that what you were expecting?"

"Not from you, no." Then he glanced at Sakuno. Then he stared at the boy fiddling with his girlfriend's hair, running his hands through her scalp and cleaning up her poor excuse for a braid in a mellow silence, "Who are you?"

Ryoma didn't hesitate, "I'm her boyfriend."

"Since when?"

"Since a year-and-a-half."

"That's a awfully long time to be dating someone at your age."

Before Ryoma could say anything, Sakuno cut in with the harshest words he'd ever heard her say, "I also think it's none of your fucking business."

Sakuno swore.

Sakuno Ryuzaki had just sworn.

He couldn't have imagined it because Sumire looked as if she'd heard it too. With the sentence repeating through his head, Ryoma almost let out a laugh. Almost. But instead, he trailed a finger from her neck to her cheek in silent approval, and she'd reciprocated by tilting her head back to meet him. Kirai watched cautiously, probably trying to figure out Ryoma's hidden intention behind the admired stares and comforting words. He would be thinking for a while because Ryoma Echizen, as far as he knew, had none.

He had simply fallen for a clumsy, single-braided girl.

"Look, I know I'm not the best" Kirai was cut off before he'd even begun.

Sakuno twirled in her seat, face in shock as his words seeped deeper into the room. Knowing full well that Sakuno had many things to say, Sumire shut her eyes. Ready to listen.

"You dumped me on Obaa-Chan's doorstep and never came back. You placed the responsibility of handling a child on your dead wife's mother, rather than doing it yourself." She took a small step forward. Ryoma did too. "You disappear for eleven years and come back expecting forgiveness. You ridicule my boyfriend even though he's been there for me when you weren't. You talk as if none of that bothers you." Another step forward. Ryoma readied himself. "So no, you're not the "best." You're not even the worst. You're a pile of shit that everybody should step on -"

"Despite all things, I'm still your father Sakuno -"

Her eyes narrowed in a way which Ryoma would've done, "It's Ryuzaki to you."

Kirai shook his head, "Okay, _Ryuzaki,_ I'm still your father. You're still my blood. I deserve -"

And that was when she lashed out. Again. Sakuno was fast, dashing towards Kirai with the intention of strangling him, but Ryoma was faster, wrapping his arms around her waist and dragging her close to him before she could do anything.

"You don't deserve anything!" She shrieked, fighting against his arms in an attempt to, at least, swipe his face.

Although there'd be great pleasure if he did, Ryoma couldn't let Sakuno go. If any further damage continued on Kirai Sasamaki, then Sakuno would find herself suspended. And the girl was too good - too innocent - for something like that. That's what he thought at least. It was like a switch had flipped. It was a side of Sakuno Ryoma had never seen before.

And he kind of liked it.

"Calm down." He soothed. "Look at me."

She whipped her head to meet his. Eyes full of wavering tears, she grabbed a fistful of his shirt and cried. Oh, how much he hated to see her cry. How much he hated what little he could do to cheer her up. Ryoma glared at her father, and just when his mouth opened, a little girl with two braided pigtails came running in. Eyes also brimmed with tears.

"Mummy! Daddy!"

"Haruka -" Ryoma humphed as Haruka wrapped herself around his leg - holding tight as if at any moment she'd be ripped away from him - crying into his school uniform.

Great.

Now he had two crying girls, unable to cheer either of them up. He picked Haruka up and wiped the tears away with his sleeve, while simultaneously patting Sakuno's head, making sure she didn't make any surprise attacks.

"Now, why are you crying?"

"Be - Because you had left me."

"Never." At her hiccup, he kissed the top of her nose. "Just because you don't see me, doesn't mean I'm not there. Just call my name and I'll come running."

It was the most cheesiest thing he'd ever said. But what else could be done in a situation like this?

"You have a child?"

Ryoma ignored him, focusing instead on the little girl in his arms, bit by bit gaining her rosy cheeks and perky smile, "Thank you, daddy."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Minutes later, when Sakuno had been safely escorted to the nurse with Tomoka and Ryoma was settled in class with a sleeping Haruka under his desk, Kirai sat in the office alone with Sumire, glaring at his feet as if they would grow wings and fly away. Sumire, all the while, never moved her gaze from him.

"Where have you been, Kirai?" She asked.

He was reluctant to answer, "Away."

"And you return because...?"

"I wanted to see her." But it was clear that the feeling wasn't reciprocated, "That boy who was with her, what was his name?"

"Ryoma Echizen."

Heard the last name before, he was sure of it. Disliked the boy though. There was something about him, about they way he glared at him, the way he composed himself, the way he comforted Sakuno as if he was the only one who understood her that irritated him. Kirai never expected to have a boy entangled in a mix. Or a little girl, for that matter.

"And the child..."

"Haruka. Not by blood. They're simply taking care of the girl."

Odd. Sumire seemed to have seen the confusion on his face as she quickly explained, "The child confused them for her mother and father. Despite efforts, she's adamant that they're her parents. Nothing we can do about that."

Silence.

"You seem awfully calm."

"Sakuno is doing all the talking for me." Sumire sneered. "There's nothing to say that she hasn't - or won't - already. Be prepared for the very worst, Kirai. You will see hell fire."

Knowing it was his clue to leave, he got up from his seat. But before he opened the door, Kirai turned, "I want to apologise to you. For leaving you with her to take care of. For not coming to Sakura's funeral." At the name of her daughter, Sumire sat up. But Kirai had nothing else to say.

* * *

Sakuno was fuming.

She could barely sit still with how aggravated she was. Even at the nurse, Tomoka had to calm her down so she would finally get some rest. Even then, Sakuno had only slept for two hours. Anger, frustration and irrationality was bumbling high inside for her to feel any kind of exhaustion. Now, walking from one side of the tennis court to the other, Sakuno thought of inhumane curses and wonderful punches she could throw at Sasamaki. Make him cry. Make him bleed.

Make him feel sorry for what he's done, is doing or will do in the future.

"Ryuzaki, you need to sit down." Momoshiro said, treading careful steps to the flames of anger surrounding Sakuno's body, "You've been walking around this court for an hour now."

It was true. School had ended and it was only the tennis club, along with other supporters, on the school grounds. Even with the chance of going home, Sakuno remained. Pacing from one side to the other, prepared to meet the worst of the worst.

"Saku-chan," Eiji whispered, appearing beside Momoshiro, "I'm worried for you."

And one by one, other members of the team began voicing their concerns. Inui had mentioned the probability of breaking her hand if she planned on punching him in the face, Fuji noted that with Haruka here it would not set a good example, Tezuka simply gave her the cold, stern look, expecting obedience. She was grateful but it was all in vain. That man deserved the worst of punishments.

"Don't be stupid, Sakuno."

At the harsh judgement in his tone, Sakuno stopped. Ryoma, despite having Haruka huddled tightly around his leg, narrowed his eyes at her, feet braced apart, "Whatever you're planning will not help the situation. You're digging yourself a hole."

Her anger was on levels far too high for her to even think about her words, "Shut up, Ryoma."

"Don't be stupid."

"I won't. I've thought this through."

"In anger."

"That doesn't matter."

"Anger makes you blind, Sakuno."

Sakuno spun to face him. In the action her braid went undone and her wavy brown hair moved to frame her face. Sakuno could see how Ryoma looked at her, and with that alone, she felt herself waver. His expression spoke bounds of what they'd ever said to each other. His emotions were crystal clear. Ryoma walked over when he knew she'd calmed down and placed a quick kiss on her head. Sakuno peeled Haruka off his legs and cradled her until she was comfortable again.

And they were almost there - almost to the gate - when he appeared.

Sakuno's anger bubbled. But before she could do anything, Ryoma stepped in front of her and punched a clean cut to Kirai's face.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Please review x**


End file.
